Revival
by Avery Fox
Summary: Panem replaced the beautiful country of America. Now the ex-nation resides in District 12, his true identity unknown to the people of that District. During his first ever Reaping, he was chosen as the tribute, along with Katniss Everdeen, for the 74th Hunger Games. What will happen once Alfred enters the arena? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

Alfred F. Jones. An extremely unusual name for someone who lived in District 12.

Everyone in District 12 knew Alfred, well, a part of him anyway. He's parentless, homeless and jobless. He has nothing. Yet, he managed to survive all these years. Katniss had seen him ever since she was 5 years old. She asked Greasy Sae about the peculiar man, someone who should've been around before Alfred since he looked around 19 years old. Greasy Sae doesn't know either, she said that there were rumours that he was a robot made by the Capitol so they could keep an extra eye on District 12. I mean, how else is he able to survive this long without food, or a job, or anything, really.

Alfred was constantly seen sitting by the wired fences, staring unblinkingly into the forests. He watches as the sun sets in the distance and every morning, he would be there to watch the sunrise. Katniss was afraid of him because he kept watching the forests, she was afraid that he would tell the Capitol of her hunting trips and endanger her family and Gale's, but nothing ever happened.

Alfred never attended the Reapings, nor did he watch The Hunger Games. She wondered why he wasn't punished because of that. Everyone seemed to believe that he was a robot from the Capitol, so they did their very best to avoid him entirely.

Today was Reaping day, Primrose's first Reaping day. Katniss woke up to the sounds of her screaming in the morning, crying of fear if she got chosen. It was that day when she got outside to see Alfred staring at her house. Katniss flinched back when she made eye contact with those piercing blue eyes which held such conflicting emotions. He must've heard Prim's screaming, what was Katniss thought. She didn't dare move until Alfred turned away and continued to stare into the woods.

Katniss had never been so wary and scared in her life. She shuffled towards the broken parts of the electric fence, keeping an eye on Alfred, making sure he never left her sights. When she was sure he wouldn't do anything, she quickly ducked under the opening of the fence and ran into the woods.

Alfred pulled up his knees, wrapped his arms around them and ducked his head in, he tried blinking away the tears. The screams of that young child, Primrose Everdeen, reminded him of everything that had happened to him and what once was his beautiful country. He could hear the screams ringing in his head and he tried blocking it out by covering his ears. Flashbacks of 100 years ago, the year when Panem overruled America. The country was a sadist, a menace to society. America and his fellow countries knew this. America watched as Panem destroyed everything he had built for his citizens, he watched as Panem killed off his beloved countries. His brother, Canada, England, France, everyone.

But… America knew they weren't dead. No, they couldn't be. The deserted continents of South America, Africa, Europe, Asia and Oceania. They had to be there. But he did know that if they were still alive, they were in an extremely fragile state. No economy or population to keep their immortality. One wrong move and they're dead for good.

America tried to think of something to cover the screams when England's words resonated, "Don't give up, America… We'll find a way to free you, together." Was his last words before his body went cold in America's arms.

"Alfred F. Jones," America lifted his head and turned around slowly to face one of the Peacekeepers of District 12. The Peacekeeper was standing, at least, 2 metres away from America, as ordered by Panem. America was 'dangerous'.

"I was given strict orders by President Snow and the country of Panem that you attend the Reaping this year." The Peacekeeper said. America slowly blinked and nodded. He watched the Peacekeeper walk away. A few minutes of sitting there, he finally stood up when he saw the hovercraft fly above them. America took a deep breath and trudged towards the centre of the District. He fixed his bomber jacket which still had the number 50 behind him, he missed his states.

When he arrived, he didn't bother lining up with the rest of his age group. He stood outside the area, very out of place with his bright blonde hair and unnatural blue eyes. A woman, Effie Trinket, he had memorised her name after all these years despite not attending the Reaping, had just finished her long speech, she also finished previewing on the TV screens on why The Hunger Games takes place, "As usual, females first!" She chirped before making her way towards the glass bowl in her high heels. The tension and suspense was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. She walked back with a piece of paper and cleared her throat before reading out the name.

"Primrose Everdeen."

America flinched when the name was called out, he watched in pity as the young girl stiffly walked towards the stage, her body visibly shaking. That was when Katniss pushed through the crowd of 16-year-old girls and screamed for her younger sister's name. The Peacekeepers kept her back before she yelled out something that had everyone still.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Katniss was freed from the Peacekeeper's grasps and ran towards Prim, hugging her tightly. Katniss whispered something in her ears before she pulled away. Gale had to run in to grab Prim to stop her from chasing after Katniss, the 12-year-old kicking, flailing and screaming. It was painful for America to watch.

"What's your name, dear?" Effie asked.

"... Katniss Everdeen…"

"Well, I bet that was your sister back there, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

America knew who was going to get chosen for the male tributes. It wasn't like Panem to ask him to go to the Reaping and expect nothing bad will happen to the ex-nation.

"Alfred F. Jones." Once again, the entire District went silent as they turned around to face America. America didn't think anyone would notice him until now. He just walked towards the stage without any sort of complaint and stood next to Effie, he didn't bother shaking her hand.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Effie giggled before bringing the two tributes into the building with her. It was so unlike America to keep an emotionless face, he used to be so cheerful. Katniss looked too cautious of him, she kept her distance away from him even as the two were placed into the carriage to be taken to the Capitol.

Effie Trinket was describing everything about the Capitol, how amazing and nice it was. Honestly, it sounded like what the cities of America used to be. Now it's just drowned in water, in Districts or an arena.

The three had entered the train to the Capitol and neither of the two tributes had said a word to each other. America didn't want to get attached to Katniss, yet he didn't wish for her death. He didn't want to kill her. He didn't want to kill anyone. All he wanted was to save them.

'Yes… save them… I'm the hero, after all.' America thought in fake cheer. But he knew deep down, he couldn't do it. He couldn't save them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Capitol

" _England!" The happy-go-lucky American bounced into the room to greet his friend. He paused when he saw England lying on the bed, coughing. His face was red from his illness and he was sweating profusely, "Dude, you alright?"_

" _Oh, America," England opened one of his emerald green eyes to make contact with America's icy blue ones, "No, I'm having an economic crisis, right now."_

" _What's an economic crisis?" America asked, genuinely confused, as he walked towards England._

" _It's when your economy breaks." England answered, "You get sick if that does happen."_

" _Sick?" America grinned, "I know a cure England! Don't worry! The hero will save you!"_

" _I don't need your help, you git!" England screamed._

 _America placed a warm hamburger on top of England's forehead and tilted his head, "Hm? Why isn't it working?"_

" _Hamburgers don't solve everything!"_

" _Of course they do, Iggy!"_

" _Stop calling me that!"_

America's eyes snapped open. The room in the train was dead silent, only the sounds of America's heavy breathing could be heard. His heart pounding against his rib cage and sweat started forming. America sat up and pressed a hand to his face, he felt something wet touch his fingers before he realised he was crying. 'An economic crisis,' America thought. Throughout the years, he would get a sudden illness for a few days before it disappeared. Even if Panem was the country representing these Districts, it was still America's citizens, his economy, his home. The thought of having to kill his citizens had America feeling nauseous.

The nation checked the time. 4:23 AM. America knew if he fell asleep again, he would have PTSD nightmares or a memory of his friends. He had already counted a few. The play fights with Russia, Canada visiting him when he was younger whenever England had to go out on business trips, France and England fighting for his land and now the economic illness England had. He also had nightmares of wars like the Revolutionary War, the Cold War, World War I, World War II and World War III.

America hated the third World War, that was the war when Panem rose and killed his friends and captured their citizens. America took a deep breath and lied down on the bed. He stared at the steel ceiling before he started humming a tune, The Star-Spangled Banner, the national anthem of the United States of America. One tune turned into more as he hummed the older American anthems before moving on to hum the anthems of other countries.

When America had finished humming, he stayed silent for what feels like an eternity before there was a loud knock on his door, "Come in." America replied, trying to brighten his voice. The door slid open and Effie Trinket was standing there with her usual jolly smile.

"Rise and shine, dear! We're almost at the Capitol." Effie pulled apart the curtains and America winced as the bright sun rays shined straight into his eyes. Being away from District 12 made America feel slightly better since he didn't have to watch everyone starve to death, die from accidents or virtually anything else, but he's not turning a blind eye away from them. America promised to never make the same mistakes as his bosses did a long time ago.

America ambled down the thin corridor with Effie in front of him to the dining room. He had skipped dinner last night but today he should probably eat something. America looked around the room and saw Katniss talking to their new mentor, Haymitch Abernathy. He quietly said hello to Katniss and Haymitch before sitting down next to Haymitch, doing his best to avoid Katniss. America ate a small amount of breakfast, he couldn't stuff himself right now like before.

"If you want to win, you need to be likeable." America overheard Haymitch tell Katniss, "You have to be likeable to get sponsors and, right now, you're anything but that, sweetheart." He could see Katniss fuming from the corners of his eyes. Haymitch then turned to look at America.

"Same thing can be said to you, you need to show a personality other than just indifference." Haymitch sighed.

"I wasn't always like this." America laughed, "I used to be more bubbly, cheerful and happy."

Katniss stopped eating and looked at America suspiciously. He didn't understand why she was so suspicious. When was the last time he lied? He didn't remember.

"Well for your own survival, we need you to go back to your old self. If you can." Haymitch said that last sentence with sympathy in his eyes. He knew from experience himself that when something happens that changes a person, it's extremely difficult to go back.

After a few minutes of talking, the train arrived at the Capitol, slowly stopping. America internally laughed, he'd suffered so much worse than this and afterwards he'd always come back with a giant grin and lighthearted self. Honestly, it didn't matter if he had any sort of sponsors. Throughout his experience and his immortality, he doesn't need them. He had survived decades without food, sleep, water and shelter before. But, he smiled anyway, surprising Katniss and Haymitch, "I'll do my best, I'm the hero after all." He muttered the last words. America stood up and gave his full attention to the crowd outside the windows. He gave them a grin, showing his white teeth while waving.

"Isn't he a natural." Haymitch chuckled. He eyed Katniss before taking another swig of vodka, "You should learn from him, sweetheart." She glared at Haymitch.

America waved a goodbye at his prep team left the room. They were an unusual but funny bunch. They didn't do much to America, maybe just bathe him rather harshly, did a bit of shaving and that was just about it. He knew that the female tributes are given more care like the removal of body hair and such, he had heard enough beauty rants from France to know all this shit.

The door opened and America looked up to greet his stylist when his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. His stylist standing in front of him was France. It was France. Francis Bonnefoy. The Republic of France. The actual country.

"Bonjour, Amérique."


	3. Chapter 3: The Tribute Parade

France gave America a gentle and kind smile, not the usual perverted-looking smirk like before. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were dull, lack of life. Unlike the Capitol and its citizens, France still had his French accent, something that the whole Capitol wouldn't understand, America assumed, and he still looked like his usual self, not dressing in the same style like the Capitol. There were a few differences, France was wearing more obvious makeup, like bronze eyeliner and a different style of clothes rather than his military uniform and old casual clothes.

The old country opened his arms and America immediately ran to him and gave him a tackle hug. This time, America couldn't stop the tears from running down his face. France softly brushed and stroked his hair as if America was a child, "Shh, Amérique, it's okay."

"Why are you here, France?!" America almost yelled. He lowered his voice when France shushed him and pointed to the door where America saw a few guards patrolling the Remake Center through the small window.

"I'll tell you later, Amérique," France promised, "Let's get some lunch first."

The two made their way to a sitting room, away from any other tribute, including Katniss. America sat down on one of the couches as France presses a button on the side. After a few seconds, the floor opens and a table, with lunch on it, rose from underneath, "Bon appétit." France said. America couldn't help the grin that made its way to his face.

After the long chat about France and why he was in the Capitol, America learned a lot. For 50 years, France and the other countries were trying to infiltrate Panem in the most subtle way possible. Of course, over 100 countries attacking the country could lead to their doom so they selected a handful of countries to enter. These countries were the Axis Powers and the rest of the Allied Forces. It was only this year that they managed to get into the country, 'How coincidental.' America had thought.

France managed to get a job as a stylist for the District 12 tributes around 3 months ago. It was because of his extensive knowledge on fashion and makeup that he managed to get the job. He had never failed to amaze the prep team and a few other stylist with his comprehension and the outfits he made. France got along with his partner, Cinna, who was Katniss' stylist. America laughed when he heard that France was beyond glad that he didn't have to dress like the people in the Capitol.

Russia, China and Japan were asked to stay around the Districts, they chose District 1, rather than the Capitol because their simplicity and with how intimidating Russia was, they'd get caught rather quickly by the guards and executed.

England, Canada, Italy and Germany resides in the Capitol with France. Canada, Germany and Italy were ready sponsors for America and were actually shocked, yet not at the same time, when he was picked out as a tribute. England was a bit more of a mystery to crack. He was a sponsor, too, but after England had heard that America was a tribute, he was doing his best to rig the system using magic, "He has magic?" America exclaimed, to try to help him.

"So with the outfits, Cinna and I decided on, apparently we're supposed to dress you in outfits that represent your District's industry."

"Yeah, that'll be coal for us, dude." America giggled, "You know, at one of the Games' Tribute Parades, the tributes were sent out stark naked, covered in black powder that represents coal dust. Normally, we'd be dressed in miner's getup but according to the Capitol, it didn't look appealing enough so the tributes end up wearing skimpy outfits and hats with headlights." The look on France's face was too much to not laugh at. He looked utterly appalled and disgusted.

"Mon dieu! That's worse than seeing England with long hair." America started choking on air, he was chortling to the point where his stomach was hurting. He had never laughed his much for such a long time, it was a good feeling.

Soon enough, America was dressed in a simple, black unitard that covers him from ankle to neck. Shiny, laced leather boots and his black gloves which were washed by France. Behind him was a fluttering cape made up of streams of red, orange and yellow and identical headdresses, "Now you look like a true hero." France complimented. America frowned sadly, "Chin up and smile, Amérique, for Angleterre, Russie, Chine, Italie, Japon, Allemagne (Germany) and your brother, Canada."

"Yeah, you can count on me." America smiled.

"Of course, Amérique, this is your country. We're here to help you take it back."

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal America's prep team. They were squealing and ogling the outfit that America sported. They crowded around him like a flock of birds, giving him compliments.

"All of you ready?"

"Yes, Francis!"

France brushed America's shoulder and winked. The group made their way down and caught up with Katniss, Cinna and her prep team as well. She looked sort of relieved that I was wearing something similar to her costume. America noticed how uncertain she looked about the whole fire part. America gave her a big grin and a thumbs up. She gave him an unsure smile but was grateful anyway.

Cinna and France went off to talk privately once they helped the two tributes onto their chariots. Katniss leaned in closer and whispered into America's ear, "What do you think? About the fire?"

"I don't really care, to be honest, I've dealt with enough fire when I was younger," America answered truthfully. Katniss nodded, not fully understanding him but was sure he wasn't lying, "I know we promised Haymitch to do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle." America joked.

"Where is Haymitch, anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" Katniss says.

"With all that alcohol in him, it's probably not advisable to have him around an open fire." They both laughed together. America watched with a faint smile on his lips as the tributes were sent out in their chariots. District 1, first. Then 2, then 3 and so forth.

After the District 11 tributes were sent out, France and Cinna lit up the capes and headdresses on fire. France mouthed a good luck in French before the horses started moving on their own. The audience turned to look at District 12 and loud cheers and shouts erupted from them. America giggled and waved at them, it reminded him of the times where his president would be on a carriage, waving at his citizens. He would sit on the opposite side of him, waving as well.

Chants of their names were repeated within the Capitol, people showered them with flowers and wreaths. America noticed from the corners of his eyes that Katniss was starting to lose balance. Just before she fell, he swiftly caught her using his free arm, not even that incident that could have harmed Katniss changed his demeanour.

They stopped by the City Circle, just parallel to District 11. America's eyes hardened when he saw President Snow step up to give the official greeting to the tributes. Next to the president was Panem. His gleaming red eyes subtly glowed in the darkness, America could see the flickers of their fire in his eyes. His blonde hair with dyed streaks was neatly brushed so that the dyed parts stood out. He wore a suit along with a fully bloomed white rose as a decoration.

The national anthem played loudly once President Snow ended his welcome with the motto, 'May the odds be ever in your favour.' The TV screen in front flashed through all the tribute's faces before the horses made one lap around the City Circle and into the Training Center.

Katniss' and America's prep team babbled on with endless praise. America noticed the dirty looks that the other tributes were giving them, but that didn't phase him. He felt like his usual self. France took off his cape and headdress before extinguishing them with a fire extinguisher.

"Thanks for catching me back there, I'd probably look extremely unflattering if you didn't."

"No problem." America grinned. He looked around the Training Center. It was very luxurious, as expected. France had explained quietly as the duo made their way to the top floor of the building, that he was going to stay with America until the Games begin. America's heart ached.

'Right, The Hunger Games. I can't forget about that.' He took a shaky deep breath, "I promised myself not to kill anyone."

"Good." France smiled, "Nothing good comes from violence. You should know that from first-hand experience."

"Yeah… Thanks, dude."

"No worries, Amérique."


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Hello everyone!

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I've been considering whether or not I should continue this story. This chapter was written AGES ago shortly after the publication of chapter 3 but I never managed to finish it after reading it back (I did but only up to the start of the interviews, my old self would've probably wanted the interviews to be in this chapter as well but I thought it was quite long already)

I'll try to be more frequent with my updates! Writing isn't really my specialty and I tend to do it when I'm bored or have nothing to do.

Anyway, here's the chapter you all have been waiting for! Sorry, it's not much but I hope you enjoy it ^^ 

* * *

"Hey." America awkwardly said hello. The two were dressed to go down to the Training Center. Katniss smiled and greeted back. America internally sighed in relief, 'Looks like she finally started trusting me.' The two travelled in comfortable silence. Taking a small glance at the girl next to him, America could tell that Katniss was nervous to see the other tributes, especially the Careers.

The two District 12 tributes were escorted to the main Training room and America looked in awe at all the weapons. The two joined the other tributes who were circling around a woman named Atala. She was reading out the list of skill sections there were in the Training Center. America didn't pay much attention to her words, simply looking around at all the weaponry. She then dismissed everyone and, immediately, the Careers went to grab their favourite deadly weapons.

It was both sad and amazing to watch everyone show off their skills in the area. Of course, none of them showed the immense power that his fellow countries had but they were still good. Hundreds of years of war, training and killing had taught America millions of skills that soldiers would never hope to gain. The war trainings were brutal, extreme and above all, dangerous. Italy could barely manage to keep up with Germany's harsh training, it was interesting to see how normal humans did.

He could remember the names of the Careers and a few other noticeable tributes. Cato, District 2 male Career tribute, was swinging a sharp sword around, dismembering the fake limbs of the dummies.  
Clove, District 2 female Career tribute, stood still until a board lit up with lights before she threw a throwing knife at it with deadly aim, hitting the heart in less than a second.  
Marvel, District 1 male Career tribute, was throwing spears into moving hologram and obliterated the picture lights to bits.

Katniss was eyeing the bow and arrow that District 1's female Career tribute, Glimmer, was holding. The blonde girl pulled back the bowstring and shot an arrow towards the target. It was easy to see that she was completely incompetent with the bow, the arrow landed outside the target.

"What are you going to do, Katniss?" America asked. The look on her face was troubled, her eyes longing for the bow but she tore her gaze away from Glimmer to face America.

"Haymitch says to leave out skills so that the other tributes won't figure out your specialty…" Katniss sighed, "How about we try tying some snares?"

"Yeah, okay." America smiled, then started trekking to the section with Katniss. 

* * *

Three days have passed and both Katniss and America had pretty much gone to every section of the training grounds over 10 times. There were a few commotions during those three days, like when Cato's knife was stolen by Rue, District 11 female tribute. Rather, instead of focusing on the actual training Katniss was suggesting along the way, America was busy analysing each person to figure out their strengths, weaknesses and skills. It was disturbing, how easy America could tell who would die faster than the other.

America had a lot of strengths in most of the weapons given to the tributes. The only ones he wasn't too great at were sword wielding, that was France, Spain, Austria, both Italys and many other countries' skills.

Another thing he wasn't good at was the bow and arrow, which gives America more the reason why he should give Katniss a bow if he manages to get his hands on one.

Sadly, firearms weren't allowed in the Games. America assumed it was because firearms are a multitask sort of weapon, good for hunting animals and killing humans if they put in hunting rifles and assault rifles.

"Alright, everyone! Time's up!" Atala called out to the tributes, "Make sure to get ready to impress the Gamemakers." She winked. Most tributes thanked her before leaving, including America. The ex-nation contemplated whether he should gain a high score or not. There were a lot of things to consider.

If your score was low, the chances of getting hunted by the other tributes are lower, however, the chances of sponsors giving you things also decrease as well. On the other hand, if your score was high, the chances of the other tributes trying to hunt you will increase dramatically as well as the number of sponsors.

'But… Do I really need sponsors on my side?' America notioned before his train of thought was broken by the voice of Effie Trinket. Haymitch trudged his way next to them.

"There's a total score of 12, I'm sure all of you already know this." Haymitch stated, "The higher your score is, the more sponsors you'll get. Try not to get a score too low or else you'd be the first person to die in the hands of the Gamemakers if you don't die during the Bloodbath, that is."

They arrived at the penthouse and was greeted by the stylist. France gave America an encouraging smile, "District 1 will be going first, there's no guarantee that any of the Gamemakers would actually watch you." Haymitch grabbed a bottle of white liquor and poured some into his glass until it was filled to the brim. America wondered if it was vodka, Russia would love some of that strong alcohol.

The 6 sat down on their seats and ate dinner before Effie stood up and said that the tributes should head down now for their individual training. The conflicting decision was flooding his mind with questions.

"Alfred F. Jones," It wasn't until his name was called out by the announcer that he just shrugged it off and walked in.

"Good luck, Alfred." He heard Katniss say from behind him. 

* * *

The Gamemakers were chattering amongst themselves, laughing and eating to their heart's' content. America stood still for a second, thinking of what weapon he should showcase. He picked up a spear and scanned it. It was made out of iron and was polished to the point where you could see your own reflection. America couldn't remember the last time he used a spear, it was way back when his mother was still alive. North America.

America had decided to gain a relatively low but reasonable score, just so his time in the Games would be much easier. Sponsors aren't much of a big deal for America but the biggest thing he needs to worry about is when a tribute injures him severely and the Capitol finding out that his body can heal those types of wounds in less than an hour.

So with that thought in kind, America walked towards the targets, making sure he Gamemakers were watching at least for a minute. He swung the spear at the target and the spear barely managed to hit the outside of the target. He could hear the Gamemakers laugh but he just grabbed another one and continued. Once again, it didn't hit the middle but it was closer than last time.

The 10 minutes passed quickly before he was dismissed and Katniss' name was called out, "Good luck to you, too, Katniss."

"Thanks." 

* * *

Effie groaned as she buried her face in her hands. Katniss told everyone about her little stunt in the individual training with the Gamemakers. Haymitch was howling with laughter as he patted her in the back and congratulated her. America was trying his best not to laugh out loud. The stylists and their prep teams pranced their way into the room and France greeted America.

"What score do you think you'll get, Am-Alfred?"

"Like… a 5?" America chuckled. Everyone was then shushed by Effie as the TV burst into life and Claudius Templesmith's face appeared. He was grinning widely. District 1 was first, as per usual.

"District 12, Alfred ." America looked up and he felt France place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "6/12."

There was a silence in the room before Effie spoke up, "It could've been worse, Alfred!"

"Um… yeah." America tried making his voice sound disappointing. In all honesty, he couldn't care less. He did have the slightest suspicion that maybe if the other countries were watching this, they'd be pretty disappointed, outright mad or agree that his decision was smart.

"And finally, District 12, Katniss Everdeen." Alfred could audibly hear Katniss' breath hitch. Claudius' eyebrows raised in surprised for a second before he read out the score.

"11/12."

Screams and the cheers from the prep team erupted. Effie brought Katniss into a tight hug, her prep team was clapping for her along with Cinna, France and Haymitch. America smiled at Katniss and gave her a thumbs up. The group spent the rest of the night celebrating for Katniss and America. America was absolutely overjoyed when France had asked the chef to make some hamburgers for the American. Katniss was sure he would have choked on himself with how many burgers he was stuffing into his face at once. 

* * *

Through his years of living in the harsh conditions of District 12, seeing his friends 'die' in front of him and constantly tormented by Panem, he was surprisingly cheerful when he was getting ready for his interview. His outfit was a black suit with fire embroidery sewed onto the cuffs of the suit jacket and his trousers. France had gone the extra mile to make a pair of glasses with fire decorations in the frame, the metallic paint glistened in the light, making it look like real fire.

Not only was he pretty optimistic and bubbly, but he was also beyond ready for his interview. France had helped him by revising some questions that might be included in his 3-minute interview. France had asked America to be his old cheerful self, it wasn't France's request but England's.

Apparently, France had a call from England saying America should at least act like before. America smiled. He knew that the Brit cared about him despite being, what Japan likes to call him, a tsundere.

Katniss was wearing a beautiful one shoulder maxi dress coloured in a shimmering crimson and covered in red, orange and yellow gemstones which made the dress looked like fire. He could tell that she was very nervous about the interviews, from her fidgeting and how she mouthed the number of the District that was up as her eyes darted to the TV screen then back to her nails which were painted to look like fire.

"District 12, Katniss Everdeen."


End file.
